


Swatch 2: Xross

by Kravshaw



Category: Hentai - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Ahegao, Brother/Sister Incest, Cock Slut, Crossdressing, F/M, Femdom, Hentai, Hentai Inspired Scene, Hentai-Speech, Incest, Mind Break, Mind Control, Mind Rewrite, School Uniforms, Sex Toys, Sexy/Slutty Clothing, Sibling Incest, Thigh sex, Thighs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kravshaw/pseuds/Kravshaw
Summary: Nori gets more than he bargained for when helping his sister clean her room.
Kudos: 33





	Swatch 2: Xross

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there beautiful, thanks for feeling a bit devilish!
> 
> I have plans to continue this story, so keep an eye out!
> 
> Drop a Kudos, comment, or request. (ﾉ･_-)☆
> 
> Ask me a question on CuriousCat!  
> https://curiouscat.qa/kravshaw
> 
> I do commissions and also a prostitute on the Primal Hub Server in FF14! Check me out at:  
> https://kokoforhire.carrd.co/
> 
> どうも!

Soft footfalls echo down the hardwood floor of the hallway. A short boy enters a pink and white room, cluttered clothes and oddities cover the floor. His stature was gentle and graceful for a boy, holding himself with a bit of elegance. Short shaggy brown hair bounced as he came to an abrupt stop, his baggy T-shirt and shorts snapped backward from the motion.

“Big sis? Wow- your room is so messy!” the boy exclaimed.

The boy’s soft facial features resembled the tall provocative girl digging through the mass of clothes. Long blonde hair pulled back into a wavy ponytail falling at the crux of her pale neck. Her large breasts bounce with heft as she hops up, turning to the boy. The strap of a black bra fell down one arm, her milky crop top with “Max Load” written across in English. Tight denim shorts hugged her thick thighs, looking more like a denim bikini more than shorts, its pockets hanging out.

“Nori! What do you need?” the girl asked bombastically.

“Mom texted me asking what you wanted from the store,” Nori answered.

Gazing upon all the random clothes, the boy didn’t know how she could fit all those clothes in her closet. His eyes can’t help but stare at his sister’s curvy form, especially in that attire.

“W- why are all these clothes everywhere? Are these all yours, Kaida?” Nori quizzed.

The girl slid her legs together slightly, getting a better balance in the sea of cloth.

“I don’t like to be wasteful, so, I’m getting rid of all these clothes I’ve had since middle school.” Kaida affirmed.

“Do you want help with all this?” the boy asked.

“If you want to help, sure! But before you help, tell mom I want Yakisoba.”

Nori lifted his phone and typed for a moment before a small sending chime rang out. The boy began digging through the piles, attempting to find things his sister wouldn’t want anymore. After a few seconds, Kaida throws a couple of tops onto her bed. No doubt the clothes she is taking college next week. He quickly realized he had no idea what she liked to wear, he never really noticed. From his limited memory, he tossed some things he remembered her wearing recently.

“What are you looking to keep, I kn-” Nori uttered.

Before he could finish this thought, he held up a pastel-pink sailor top. Kaida’s old middle school uniform. He stares at it, barely wrinkled somehow and definitely not her size anymore. She turns to him, her jaw drops in disbelief.

“My old uniform! I lost that so long ago, they had to give me another one!” Kaida chuckled.

“Definitely not my size anymore.” She said pressing her supple breasts together.

Nori’s eyes can’t drift away for some reason. A twisted thought came into Kaida’s brain. She pulled her phone from her barely a back pocket, opening it and clicking a strange app.

“Nori~ You should try it on.” She asserted with a mischievous smile.

The boy sprang back a bit, still gripping the top. A flustered look overtook him as his face burned bright red. A small tent pitching in his shorts.

“W-w-what? Why?” Nori stuttered, his gaze shifting down to the top in his grasp.

Kaida wades through the cloth ocean, stopping just in front of her brother. She puts her hands on her knees, squatting slightly to meet his face. Her eyes gave an evil yet somehow caring look as her brother met hers.

“Well… I can’t fit in it. Plus… I think you’d look cute in it~” she cooed.

Kaida’s fingers click an “Apply” button on her screen as it locks. A pink translucent pulse of energy radiated from the camera of the phone, pulsing around the two. “Reality Changed!” the speaker chimed in a robotic voice.

Nori’s eyes became hazy and dull. His arms fell to his sides, his left hand clutching the uniform. Kaida tilted her head as her warm smile exuded a formula of comfort.

“You listening, little brother? I know you like wearing girl’s clothes...” she said without missing a beat.

Color fills the boy’s eyes once again. His face flushed as he held the top to his chest.

“Y- you know? It's not like- I- don’t tell anyone!” Nori pleaded.

“Don’t worry, Nori, your secret is safe with your big sister… that is if you wear that for me~”

Nori’s nervous nod was met with Kaida’s evil grin. She spun around, trudging through the disassembled outfits. Digging through a far pile of clothes, she pulled a few items, throwing them onto the bed. Giving a small jump she turns to her cute little brother, stopping next to him as she faces the door.

“Put those on too! I know you’ll look so cute!” she exclaimed, walking out of the room.

Moments pass, Kaida sat eagerly in the hallway. A small voice escaped through her door. “I’m ready sis…” Nori’s voice muttered. Kaida sprang up, ready to see her little brother in following her commands.

Kaida gingerly opened the door, the soft orange light of the evening filling the room. Nori stood amidst the rainbow ocean of clothes. The top ending just above his navel, it rested daintily on his frame. A slightly darker pleated skirt pulled up his slender waist, the fringe brushing against his upper thighs. His chest seemed fuller, wearing some form of old bra and even some breast forms. With these clothes, he no longer looked like any boy, he able to pass as a cute schoolgirl.

Kaida’s face lit up, her hands softly raising toward her face.

“Ohmygodohmygod! Nori-chan! You’re so cute!” She announced.

Her feet left boisterous thuds as she grabbed her little brother, pulling the cross-dressing boy into her. The sweet scent of perfume mixed with the soft breasts pushed toward his face sent him into bliss. A small hard jab poked at Kaida’s crotch. This startled her, but she knew exactly what this was. Pushing the boy slightly off of her, still grasping his thin shoulders, she eyed him up and down. Her eyes locked to the small bump lifting his skirt slightly.

“Fufu~ You like the clothes?” she cooed, her plump mouth lifting from ear to ear.

“Y-yeah. They- make me feel… pretty.” Nori muttered.

Kaida’s soft hands slid down her brother’s arms.

“You're so pretty, Ka-chan. So if I wear your clothes… does that make me pretty, too?”

Nori gazed down at the rise in his skirt, a look of embarrassment and lust-filled his face.  
“Of course you’re pretty… Though- this is rather unlady-like~”

Her left arm slid from his arm to his tummy, feeling and massaging while creeping lower. A soft girly moan left Nori’s lips, feeling his torrid older sister feel his body in such a way while wearing such an outfit, it was too much. Her hand drifted under his skirt, his prick throbbing in a pair of striped pink panties. Her thumb and pointer finger pressed against the shaft as she pulled up the member.

“Feels good? Your little cock is so cute in those panties…” Kaida whispered in Nori’s ear.

“D-don’t say things like that!” he moaned, attempting to keep his voice down.

His sister released his cock, her hand curling up, swiftly pulling down his panties. The small meat stick bounced as the panties wrapped around his cute balls. Kaida grabbed his shoulders, forcing her brother into her. His prick sliding between her silky thighs, a glob of precum dripped from its head. Nori’s head rested between the cleavage of her breasts, the scent of flowers and vanilla filled his head as his hips thrust into his sister’s thighs.

“You like this, Nori? Your sister’s fuckable thighs?” she wondered, leaning forward, nibbling on the top of his ear.

The boy was lost in lewd thoughts, this kink forced into his head filled him with newfound sin.

“Ka-chan’s thighs are so good… They make me feel so good…” Nori panted.

Kaida’s hands reached for her brother’s ass, massaging it suddenly. Nori yelps in response, however, doesn’t fight back. In her massages she pulls him back and forth, thrusting his cock against her skin, her pussy getting excited.

“You want your big sister to make you feel good?” she goaded.

“Y-yes! Make me feel good Ka-chan.” Nori let out in a girlish moan.

Kaida pushed the boy onto the bed, his flowing feminine clothes flowing with his descent, his rod standing to attention. The girl smiled, pulling down her shorts, revealing her tiny sexy thong. Her hand reached down, grabbing her phone, throwing it on the bed next to her sinful little brother.

She strutted to her bed, crawling onto Nori. Her enticing body pressing against his. The smooth fabric of her thong brushed against the bottom of the boy’s shaft, the heat of her pussy teasing and exhorting.

“You like being on the bottom?” She hinted as Nori let out a small groan.

“Y-yeah…”

Kaida gives a devilish smile, “I never thought my brother would be my new sister~”

“It's… not like that…”

The young woman scoffs as she pulled the string of her panties to the side, thrusting into his cock. Her pussy engulfs the boy’s meat, Nori’s back arching in response, letting out a loud moan.

“OOoooooooo~ It’s in my pussy! My brother’s dick in rubbing me in my pussy!” Kaida wailed.

Nori groaned clutching his chest daintily.

“Kaida…”

Kaida’s hips rock and thrust, using Nori’s dick as a toy. Her intense movements shaking her bed, squeaking softly as a few garments fall onto the floor. Lewd noises leave the teenage girl, her voice growing more bombastic with each thrust. Her hair bounced and scattered as her ponytail flies loose, long blonde hair falling near her thong-clad hips.

“Your cock is sooooooo good Nori-chan~ the perfect girl cock!” she blurted.

“I-I’m sorry- I’m something’s coming-” Nori moaned.

The boy’s hips buck, thrusting deep in his sister’s pussy. With three powerful throbs, his sensitive head burst in Kaida’s cave. Kaida threw her head back, moaning wildly as her pussy filled with her crossdressing brother’s cum. They both sat still for a moment before Kaida’s head snapped to her phone. She pulled off Nori’s penis, froth dripping from her wet pussy. Hopping onto her pillows she spread her legs, phone in hand, beckoning for her brother to enter her embrace.

“Ka-chan… I- I’m sorry.” Nori stuttered sitting up, his girly frame showing all of his womanly charms, bar his twitching cock. “Y- you want to go again? We can’t!” he cried.

Kaida smiled and tapped on her phone a moment more. Her fingers striking boxes before a similar chime ringing, “Reality Changed!” Nori felt a sting in his head, his slender fingers gripped it in recoil. Thoughts of morals didn’t ring true anymore, for some reason he thought of his sister like any other girl. His member twitched, now back at full strength. 

“Please, little bro? I really need your cock in my pussy!” she pleaded, trying to hide her evil grin.

Why should he keep her waiting if she needs it?

Nori shuffled on his knees, the front of his skirt staying up from his meager cock. He plunged into his sister. The excess semen from before spilling onto the bed from their previous session. Now in control, he pumps into her, keeping a steady pace.

“Aha! Aha! Your- Aha! Your cock is so good! Ahhaa!” Kaida screamed between pumps.

“Ka-chan’s p-pussy is so warm~” Nori affirms.

“Aha! Nori-chan! Aha! I want you- Aha! To do something~” she moans, her arm drifting toward her phone.

“W-what is it Ka-chan?”

Kaida’s eyes grow dark and serious, something fiendish on her mind. She wrapped her legs around Nori’s waist, pulling him deep into her. Their eyes lock to one another.

“Be my dildo~ I want you to be my personal fucktoy!” she commanded

“W-w-what?”

“Reality Changed!” the phone sounded. A pink pulse shot from the phone once more. Nori’s head felt fuzzy, something was different. His head rattled and twisted, drool falling from the corner of his mouth. A moment passed as his body fell limp. The boy’s head raised, his pupils replaced with glowing pink hearts. His hips thrust and rocked while making a lewd face at his sister.

“Sis’ pussy is soooooo good! It's making her fucktoy feel good too!” Nori screamed.

“AAAAha! Aha! Yes! Fuck your sister’s pussy! Aha!” She moaned, “My fucktoy is doing such a good job!”

Kaida’s face matched the expression of her twisted little brother. Now a crossdressing fucktoy under his big sister’s command. His hips pumped and pumped as his whole body tensed, both knowing the pleasure to come. The girl pulled him into her, as deep as can be, her legs hugging his fragile feminine body.

“AAaahahaha! Here we cum! I- I’m cuuuuuuumming!” Kaida screamed.

“I’m cumming in Ka-chan’s pussy! Take my love, please! Aha!” Nori moaned femininely.

The boy exploded in his sister’s pussy, the semen spilling from the hole. The viscous goo leaking onto the cotton sheets. They sat there once more, panting, connected deeply, the lust in their eyes.

A hefty knock rang from the door. A moment of terror came over Kaida.

“Kaida! Is Nori in there? Can I come in?” a smoky voice beckoned from beyond the door.

Their mother, back from the store so quickly. Kaida looked at her lusty brother, still balls-deep in her. Her gaze quickly drifted to her phone, the app “Swatch!” still open.

“Sure, mom… Come right in~” she said with a vile grin.

###### 

The light of a small desk lamp hits the scattered notes of a basic tan desk. The night air gliding from the cracked window as a small curtain flowed with the wind. Kaida sat in a common rolling desk chair, her long blonde hair pulled into a high bun, a stray pen fastening it together. Her tight camisole and lounging shorts gave her a sense of relaxation. She sat in a small room, basic and barely decorated her college dorm.

“Why does this have to be sooo hard?” She stretched, her earbuds pounding an energetic beat.

A fancy new phone rested on a pile of books, the headphone cord trailing to her ears. A small vibration assaults the quiet of the room, a small chime playing in her ear. She picked up the phone, bringing it close to her chest. Someone messaged her, the name only labeled “Sis.”

Kaida clicks the message to meet an image, her brother. Nori sat on the hardwood ground of her old room, clad in cute simple makeup and a blonde wig similar to Kaida’s color. His sinful expression offered a tease of something to come, his pupils glowing with a pink heart. A sexy sheer teal teddy hung off his form, its lace and satin trim advertising his feminine frame. His nipples and breast tissue were slightly bigger as well as his hips. A small stiff pink prick sprang from his matching panties cupping his balls. A large exposed vibrator stuck out from his ass, just out of shot. While a small pill vibrator is stuck to the bottom of his small head, a small strand of precum leaking.

A message with a black transparent bar covers the middle of the image: “Looking forward to the weekend, Onii-chan ❤”

Kaida smirked, her loins warming up. She hastily typed her response:

“My little sister is so slutty! I can’t wait for you to be in me again~”


End file.
